We Are Broken
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: Max comes home to her adoptive family after four years. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her? What happens when she find out that Ari her abusive ex attends her school? Can Fang save her from what is to come? FAX. NIGGY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes I'm back bringing you this new story that might be a bit of a song fic later on. I haven't decided yet. Anyway I hope you like it and well yeah.**

**Fang: you got stuck on Waking the Demon again didn't you?**

**Me: maybe…**

**Fang: -sighs- you're unbelievable.**

**Me: hey I was lucky that I got out all those chaps before hitting a dry spell.**

**Fang: so have you seen Iggy?**

**Me: I think he's still passed out under the dinning table hugging the cat.**

**Fang: I though you couldn't have animals in this place and that's why you gave your dog to Karolina.**

**Me: and yet I have you two birdkids here with me. What does that tell ya?**

**Fang: …Nite put the disclaimer in before you forget.**

**Me: what disclaim- OH RIGHT THE **_**DIS**_**CLAIMER!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: well seeing as I woke up this morning without a penis I guess that means I'm not a man which means that I'm not JP who's a man AND has a penis. Which sucks – NOT BEING JP, NOT ABOUT NOT HAVING A PENIS!**

**Fang: charming, you realise you said penis like three times. That's gotta be a record!**

**Me: you'll surprised at what records I've made, like the sculling competition on camp. **

**Fang: yeah twelve wins against the best guy drinker. **

**Me: yeppers, I was so proud of myself.**

**Claimer: the plot is mine, mine, MINE GOD DAMMIT! SO NAH -pokes out tongue-**

**Full summary: Max comes home to her adoptive family after four years at a detention centre and soon her past comes back to haunt her after she finds out that Ari, her abusive ex goes to her school things go from bad to worse. But can Fang - the player in the school save her from the misery that is sure to come and whisk her pain away? Possible song fic. FAX. NIGGY. Oh and there's some unneeded conflict somewhere in the future just for fun!**

**Anyway, here's the first chap. I hope you like it! And even if you don't review anyway!**

We Are Broken

Chapter 1: getting back

I stepped out of the black sedan looking at the unfamiliar house before me. Sure the people in side were familiar but this wasn't the place I'd left. I took a deep breath before I grabbed my duffel and slung it over my shoulder before I made my way up the path of my adoptive mum's house. Now; when your adoptive daughter that you've raised since she was six goes and commits a crime it looks pretty bad for the parenting. But I saw to you now that I never had the intension on hurting my mum. She's honestly too good for me.

I walked up to the door and raised my fist and knocked twice awaiting an answer. I heard one of the most familiar sounds that comforted me and made it feel like I'd left. Now the only problem is that there was no one home which meant that I couldn't get in which meant I had to either A: call my step mum or B: pick the lock. I sighed. It'd take too long to get through to Nicole so I chose the latter. Damn, if any one sees me it would most likely look really bad.

I shrugged to myself, it couldn't be worse than what I've lived with the past three years. I crouched down in front of the lock and pulled out my leather wallet that held the utensils needed. I heard a soft click a minute later and I stood and picked up my bag and opened the door and walked in, only to be knocked on my back when a great big white American Pit Bull dove at me a furious look in his eyes before he realised who it was.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around and scrubbed him with I short nails going over him quickly. "Hey Bones! Hey!" I said as he started licking me. I pushed him off and just as I turned around, a large burly man in a dirty baseball uniform with a bat walked in glaring at me. I saw Clary and Nicole behind him and I was just about to say 'hey' when the ape interrupted me.

"You think you can rob me well you have another thing coming!" he started forward with the bat that he was holding and just as he went to swing, Bones stood in front of me with his upper lip curled back and a deep hearty growl rumbling from his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mike? That's my daughter!" Nicole pushed his arms down and moved towards me. "Honey do you mind quieting Bones because no one else can do it but you."

Nicole was one of the last remaining women in this world who are true heroes. She saved me from a broken home when I was six and brought me into this fairytale life almost where there is no screaming insults, no fists flying when you do something wrong. I'd come to the conclusion when I was ten that Nicole was truly my own personal guardian angel. And to make my life even better, I had one of the best younger sisters in the world and she had chipped in with mum and bought me my Bones. The were the only people I trusted; the only people I'd jump in front of a bullet for.

I nodded and knelt down beside my dog and smiled at him. I raised my hand to his bared teeth and I saw the ape look at me in horror. I placed my hand on his bottom jaw and turned his head to look at me. Our eyes met and I placed one of my hands on his head while I placed the other on his chest. Silencing him instantly. I took in my beautiful boy to see that one of his eyes was slightly bruised and his front paw was wrapped in gauze.

I felts my eyes harden and my body go tense before looking up at my family minus _Mike. _"What the hell did you do to Bones?" I directed the question to Mike who seemed taken aback by the low pitch that was my voice but also how much pure anger there was in it too. Nicole looked up at him in surprise. What she hadn't seen the bandage?

I stood right in Mike's face while he spluttered. "H-he was growling and he wouldn't shut up so I-I hi-hit him." He regained his composer before glaring at me. "The mutt was asking for it. Always growling viciously at me and barking. He dissevered it."

I was fuming but I finally came to a decision. I could go back to where I just came from, hell it'd be worth it. "You did what to my dog?" I screamed at him. I took a step back and he was out the door with me constantly taking steps to get closer to him.

"So think that just because my dog growls at you, you can hit him? Did it ever occur to you that maybe he had a reason to be growling at you? I raised Bones man, he if was growling then there was obviously something going down that wasn't right. I got a letter from Nicole a couple days ago saying that the diamond earrings that I bought for her with my own money went missing. Now is it just a possibly that you had something to do with that?" I screamed in his face. A fue of the neighbours came out of their house to see what was wrong. A guy dressed in black was watching in interest but he wasn't watching what Mike was going to say or do, he was watching me.

Mike's jaw tightened before it all broke out in a flood of words. "That fucking mutt attacked me when I was getting those earrings and messed up my whole plan. I was lucky that Clary had only walked in the door AFTER I hit him with my bat so that meant I could say that he fell down the stairs." He grinned at me and I couldn't take it. I launched myself at him my fist connecting with his jaw before I threw another to his nose, a sounding crack told me that it was broken.

He glared at me. "You little bitch!" he swung his baseball bat at me head which I ducked under before dishing out a round of blows to his ribs and kidneys. He doubled over for a second before regaining himself and he swung again. This time though I wasn't so lucky. The solid wood met my ribs and I felt the air whooshing out of me before a blinding pain hit me.

"MAX!" I heard two different voices scream.

I fell to the ground but sucked it up and jumped to my feet to glare at him. But before I could launch at him again someone pulled me back. I struggled to free myself and beat the shit out of him but I knew it was a lost cause.

An officer grabbed Mike and pushed him to the ground, throwing his bat away and cuffing him. I smiled at him when he turned his head to look at me. They pulled him to his feet and directed him to the squad car whilst reading him his rights. "Bye Mikie!" I called out.

The person restraining me released their hold and I turned to see that it was the guy that had been watching me as well as another officer. He was about to cuff me when Nicole unfroze from her spot on the lawn and ran at him. "Don't cuff her she's innocent!"

"Thanks," I whispered to the guy looking him dead in the eye before walking back into the house to put some ice on my ribs when Clary stepped in front of me.

"What a welcome huh? I'm sorry and I'll take you to the hospital." She whispered pulling me into a hug.

"But you don't a have licence," I whispered back.

"No but I learned from the best when I was eleven now didn't i? and since when has that ever stopped you?" I smiled into her shoulder and sighed. Its good to be home, I thought before pulling away. I met the eyes of the guy one more time before we walked into the garage, Bones following us.


	2. Chapter 2

**New stories are fun to write man! I just have to say that! Well they're only fun to write when you know WHAT to freaking write! I hope you like the new story guys.**

**Random thing from the Life Of Brian:**

**REG: Furthermore, it is the birthright of every man ...**

**STAN: Or woman.**

**REG: Why don't you shut up about women, Stan, you're putting us off.**

**STAN: Women have a perfect right to play a part in our movement, Reg.**

**FRANCIS: Why are you always on about women, Stan?**

**STAN: ... I want to be one.**

**REG: ... What?**

**STAN: I want to be a woman. From now on I want you all to call me Loretta.**

**REG: What!?**

**STAN: It's my right as a man.**

**JUDITH: Why do you want to be Loretta, Stan?**

**STAN: I want to have babies.**

**REG: You want to have babies?!?!?!**

**STAN: It's every man's right to have babies if he wants them.**

**REG: But you can't have babies.**

**STAN: Don't you oppress me.**

**REG: I'm not oppressing you, Stan -- you haven't got a womb. Where's the fetus going to gestate? You going to keep it in a box?**

**Bloody genius Monty Python! I think it'll be the Search For The Holy Grail next time…yer.**

**Fang: god help us!**

We Are Broken

Chapter 2: so much for open arms

Headphones in, I was drumming away in the back of the bus to school. There's no better band to practice drums to then AC/DC. Well there's Avenged Sevenfold and Bullet For My Valentine but AC/DC takes the lead and the best AC/DC song to practice to is You Want Blood, You Got It. Clary turned to look at me with a annoyed look but I ignored her and started mouthing the words to her which caused her to laugh. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You need to laugh a lot more, I've missed it," I whispered to her before going back to drumming away completely ignoring the looks I got from some of the guys in the bus as well as some of the girls. It was safe to say that when the bus came to a stop in front of the school I was relieved and I knew that Clary noticed.

We walked up the path to the school's steps and all the while we moved I was looking around, taking in the surroundings. On the left side of the grass there were all these guys messing around, punching each other playfully, on the right underneath the trees there was a small group talking all dressed in black, red or gray. And in front of us and I mean right in front of us in our face were the popular girls that dis everyone else.

Mind if I ask a question in this thrilling moment? Yes? Well I don't give a shit. How many of you have had abusive boyfriends? There's a fue of us out there that have and you know that when you see them again you really don't want to be there. Now, how many of you have had abusive boyfriends when you were in some kind of detention centre? Yeah that kinda takes the number down a bit huh? I ask you this for a reason. And the reason is…you might have noticed that I like to build tension, its just one of my many talents that people absolutely hate. Like, with a passion.

I glared not at the girls standing in front of us but at the blonde haired blue eyed dick standing with them that was known as Ari. How he got out of the place before me I don't know but here he was. Ari smirked at me which caused me to glare harder.

"Come on," I whispered while taking Clary's hand and tugged her away before he could say anything to me. As soon as we were away from him I took a deep breath and sighed before sitting down on one of the wooden benches under the trees and buried my head in my hands.

"What's up Max?" Clary sat down beside me before laying a hand on my shoulder. I knew it would dawn on her in a fue seconds so I chose to stay quiet. _Three…two…one...cue hand clench. _Her hand fisted in my shirt. "That was him wasn't it? That loser getting off hitting girls what a dick!" I smiled at her name calling before looking up at her.

"I swear you knew better names. If I recall you said a fue colourful words when I was arrested." She smiled and wrapped her arms around gently; cautious of my bandaged ribs and rested her chin on my shoulder. We stayed that way for a while until I heard a voice comment behind us.

"Man if you to are together I'd kill myself because that'd mean I wont get to see one of my best friends as much." I turned to see a very pretty girl with rich caramel coloured skin standing behind us with a soft smile on her full lips. Clary smiled at her.

"Hey Nudge, this is my big sister Max," she turned her head to look at me. "Max this is my best friend of six years. After you left I didn't have anyone and then she moved her and I cant get enough of her."

I smiled up at Nudge before standing. "It's nice to meet you and thanks for looking after my sister," I took her hand shaking it once.

"It was my pleasure Max. Clary told me loads about you. How you were so protective and playful and how you raised enough money to by Nicole those earrings when you were thirteen. How on earth did you do it?"

I decided not to tell her how I got half of it because it was illegal but I did tell her how I got half the honest way. "I used all of my savings that I had since I was seven. I'd never touched the money until her birthday. And then in return Clary and Nicole bought me my Bones," I smiled thinking about the little ball of fur that I got on my thirteenth birthday.

"You mean that pit bull is yours? Wow was he hard to train because looks like such a handful."

"Bones? No way he was the easiest thing to raise in the world. He's so good and obedient. I can't believe that dick hit him." I growled just thinking about someone hurting my boy.

Just as Nudge was going to say something the bell rang and I sighed before pulling out the crumpled piece of paper out of my back pocket and read over my schedule. Homeroom with Mr McDonald, English with Mr Cruise, art with Ms Hanford, Spanish Mrs Lourdes, lunch, history wit Mr Sheldon, gym with Coach Child and home. I shrugged. It was an alright schedule and it had some of my favourite classes.

"Hey you're in my art class! And in my Spanish and history class! That's so cool Max. That means I can show you around and you won't get lost because I'm really good at showing people around. Art going to be so fun! Have you ever done art before? You have an artist hand which means you should be really good! I wish I was really go-'" Clary threw her hand over Nudge's mouth and shook her head.

"Nudge our ears are bleeding, do you mind changing from the Nudge Channel to something –I don't know- quieter?" Clary asked before moving her hand away from a silent Nudge. "Thank you." She turned to me. "Let's go find your locker. What number is it?"

"315." You know, I just realised that compared to my family and my family's friend I don't talk as or as much unless I have something on my mind or I want to put my point across.

"That's close to mine come on lets go!" Clary took my hand with a smile and led me through the halls until we came to the right one. She released my hand and looked me in the eye. "History, Spanish and gym are the classes we have together and you WILL sit with me and Nudge at lunch you hear? I don't want to have to tell mum that you were in trouble on your first day. That's just a bit sad. Please stay out of trouble and I'll see you after class."

And with that she disappeared in the sea of human bodies. I sighed and turned back to my locker before turning the combo. I pulled out the books that had been placed in there for me and started towards my home room with my headphones blaring Stay Alive by Trapt in my ears.

I walked through the door and I surveyed the room looking for a seat. I walked over to an empty desk and sat down and looked at everyone either sitting on desks talking, standing in a group talking or flirting. The last one was directed to the red headed chick shoving her breast in some guys face while talking in a slutty voice. But I don't think he minded. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat and just listened to the steady rhythm that was pulsing through my ears.

I could tell someone was talking to me and when I looked up I saw the red head was standing in front of me with a smile on her face but in all the years I was in the detention centre I'd learnt when a smile was fake and boy, that was the fakest of fake.

Despite the fact that I couldn't hear her I knew what she was saying. Learning to read lips is a pretty handy thing let me tell ya. 'So I was just thinking that you should join me and my group instead of sticking with the dork squad that you were with this morning.' Her lips formed the words but I ignored them and turned up the volume until I registered what she said.

Anger ragged through and I stood to look at her or look down at her seeing as she was shorter then me. She had to be what, 5,4" and I was 5,9". I glared at her pulling out my headphones.

"What'd you say?" I asked her, my voice a void of anger, rage and just pissed offness.

"You were hanging out with those losers this morning and well when I look at you I can tell you can do better," her voice was nasally and annoying and I had the strongest urge to punch her lights out but I promised I wouldn't do anything to get me in trouble on my first day.

"I don't believe I got your name."

"Lissa and you are?"

"I'm your worst nightmare Lissa and if you had at least some partial brain cell you would know that you shouldn't talk shit about someone's family behind their back and right in front of their face. There's no way in hell I'd ever join your stupid satanic cult full of bimbos like you and your kind. You're fake Lissa and I don't want any part of it," I sat back down and put my headphones back in time to hear the end of Headstrong playing. I sighed and changed the playlist to a different one which held my Rammstein and Linkin Park.

---

"How was your first day Max?" Nicole asked looking up from the mixing bowl that held the dough of all doughs – cookie dough. I sighed as I grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge.

"Well I made a new friend. I guess that's something."

"That's great honey! What else?" Nicole asked as she started to roll the dough in small balls before putting them on the tray.

"There's nothing else too say Nic. They didn't exactly welcome me with open arms," I said before walking out the large rectangular doorless doorway and up to my room. "They didn't exactly welcome me with open arms," I whispered once more to myself and shook my head before settling into my homework.


	3. Chapter 3

As you might have noticed I use the names of Songs, parts of lyrics and episode names for either names of stories or names of chapters. I called this story We Are Broken because everyone is broken inside until they find the right thing to mend them. But Max has been broken all her life and with Ari's abuse and her old family's abuse she's lost all hope of her finding love because her thoughts on it is that it doesn't exists. She though loved Ari but that obviously wasn't the case.

We Are Broken is by Paramore but this version is from The Final Riot! It seemed fitting because of everything that's happened in Max's life. I thought of the story the same way I thought of Waking the Demon, by listening to the songs We Are Broken and Waking the Demon. Music is a big inspiration for me and I realise that this really deep. No wonder the guys in year seven called me emo…this chapter name is part of a verse of Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. You know:

_No! You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No! You'll never be alone when darkness comes _

_You'll know I'm never far._

Man you just let me know when I'm rambling! Oh and you'll find I like to make up words but sometimes my friends do too! Keep a look out =i]

And I'll answer to the review that I got seeing as it's the review so far…

nm-maximumride4eva: yes he was the one looking at her and yer the Igmister Gazzer and Angel will come in soon. It's all in the master plan that's yet to actually come into my head –nervous laugh- thanks for R&Ring man.

We Are Broken

Chapter 3: you'll never be alone

I walked into the homeroom and sat down in the seat that I had made my usual one and waited for the teacher to come and bore me to death and then count down the minutes 'til the bloody class ends so I can be in another boring class and then with Nudge! Boy my life is pathetic.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and mentally sighed before I turned around to see who it was and to my astonishment it was the guy who pulled me away from Mike last week. I gave him my 'what' look and he smiled in what I think he meant to be seductively. I looked at him for a couple more seconds before I decided that if I punch this guy it'd be a lot of fun because I really hate the way he's looking at me.

I was just about to through my arm out and punch the guy when someone else hit him upside the head. "Don't you know better then to go around hunting for a new girl Fang?" the guy who hit him asked.

"Why and ruin our fun little meetings? I don't think so Iggy," he said while still looking me in the eye. It felt as if he was looking into my soul and I did not like the feeling. I pulled on my death glare before turning around in my seat and decided to go back to my starring into space routine but the guy that hit creepy smile dude sat down beside me.

"I guess the notorious Fang is out to find his next victim. I'm Iggy," the guy, Iggy had a deep red flame which was his hair and clear sharp electric blue eyes. "And I'm sorry to say it but I think your it."

I shrugged before turning to him. "Max, and even if he tried to have me I wouldn't have him. I don't like people that change girlfriends or boyfriends every week. I think its sick."

"I think I'm going to like you Max. You're part of the point oh one that don't like Fang." His smile was huge and happy and I could tell that it was a smile that would be on his face most of the time. I nodded and smiled back.

"Its nice to know that I can make a difference here. Girls can be so stupid and fall for the dumbest guys and I hate to say it but it happens way more then it should. I mean let's look at my friend Lissa for example." We both turned to see Fang was out of his seat and over at her desk with his tongue down her throat. "She's a text book example. Of both lust and sluttiness."

"Ooh _sluttiness_; I'll have to use that one day." I laughed at Iggy's thoughtful look as he starred at the wall as if he could see something different.

"Miss Ride do you mind telling me what's so funny?" Mr McDonald asked.

"Well sure Mr Mac. Where do you want me to start? I'll start with the fact that it looks like Lissa shoves either tissues or socks down her bra because a friend of mine taught me how to tell if their real and if their not. Now I've noticed when I'm in the halls and Lissa walks past that her bust don't bounce and that's what my friend taught me.

"If a dolls bust don't bounce then their fake and if they do then their real," I jumped to my feet and pointed a finger at Lissa while using my Jim Carrey Ace Ventura fact voice I nearly yelled the next words. I think I did yell them.

"You Lissa have fake breasts and I can say that because I'm a girl!" I sat back down before turning to a flustered looking Mr. M. "You want me to share everything else that I think is funny Mr. M?" Iggy and I slapped a high five while the rest of the class looked at Lissa with suspicious looks on their faces or cracked up at me and Igs.

"Ah – ah no Max, that's fine."

"Mr. McDonald you're not going to let her make those false accusations about me are you?" Lissa yelled at him.

"Lissa I will not tolerate yelling in my classroom!" Mr. M yelled at her which made me snicker before I turned around in my seat to look at her.

"Wow Lissa, four syllables. Impressive, I thought you only knew the basics. One and two syllables you know like blow, job, fu-" I was cut off suddenly.

"Max go to the principles office." Mr. McDonald said with a tired sigh.

"Sure thing Mac," I climbed to my feet and packed up all of my stuff before walking out the door. I heard someone clapping and then 'WOOP GO MAX! YEAH – HAER!" I knew it was Iggy because a fue seconds later he was walking with me to the office, a bright smile on his face. We slapped high fives once more before walking through the dark polished wooden door that said 'OFFICE' in big bold writing.

I looked around and nodded in approval. "Class-ay. Although they could cut down on all of the wood." I said as we took a seat in front of the principles office. "And maybe get new seats," I said rubbing my hip which caused Iggy to laugh hard. "Hey don't laugh at my pain because pain hurts." He just kept laughing.

"Fine then when you're and writhing on the floor in pain don't ask me to help you, I'll just be laughing my ass off." I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him continue laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too.

--

"I cant believe you Max! you get sent to the principles office on your SECOND DAY! Man mum's gonna be pissed," Clary groaned sitting back in her chair and covering her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll just tell her you did it," I said to her before shovelling food into my mouth while Nudge and Iggy who had followed my out of the office all the way to the cafeteria and then to the table.

"But I didn't do it." Clary growled through teeth.

"Yeah I know."

"Stop ripping off Night at the Roxbury Max!" Clary yelled at me, her head snapping up to look at me. I held my hands up in surrender at her pissed off face and went back to eating before I got a thought.

"Hey Clary, did you know that Lissa's breasts are fake? I totally figured it out because you remember Beau? Well he told how you can tell if their real or fake and Lissa's are the fakest of fake. Just like her shitty smile."

"I can't believe you did that in front of everyone Max! That's something that's going to get you in the record books." Nudge said with a grin. I nodded my head and shovelled more food into my mouth before getting up to grab fourths.

"Hey Max I'm working with my apprenticeship to a hair salon and I was wondering if you could be the one that I do my final work on. I've been designing this look at I think it'd look really goo on you. It'd go we with you're punk/emo/ look. I'm sure you'll like it."

I looked at Nudge while I sat down and shrugged. "I'm always up to trying something new. As long as it doesn't include shaving my head and me getting some kind of dragon tattoo on my bare sculpt I'm fine," I said before getting stuck into my food.

"How do you do that?" Iggy asked me with an interested look. I was about to go into the long and detailed reason as to why I can eat so much when Clary butted in.

"Don't go there man. Just – just don't go there."

The bell hard rung ten minutes later sending us all into a frenzy which I really didn't need because I hate being enclosed and close to people because I'm a little more than a tiny bit claustrophobic. And I had made my way to history. Now I was on my way to gym. The halls were nearly empty and I knew I'd be late for class but hey, it's not like I gave a rats now eh? I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I knew that something bad was about to happen. My muscles tensed and were ready for anything. Or nearly anything, I thought as and arm wrapped around my waist before I was pulled into a near dark room.

I turned my head and focused on who grabbed me and I glared and the dark blue hooded eyes with such a passion I'm sure I astounded my friend that only I can see. No you're right, I was kidding. I just felt the urge to confuse the shit out of you.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the where the story really takes off guys. I hope you're all ready for what's coming in the next couple of chapters. And as promised I have the Search for the Holy Grail right here –taps mouse pad thing- you read for this Fang?

Fang: well you didn't get the one you wanted because it was too long and I like this one soooo yeah.

Iggy: -grumbles- she didn't get the one _I_ wanted.

Me: yes I did.

Iggy: prove it.

Me: first Fang's.

Iggy: fine – crosses arms over chest-

Knight 1: We are the Knights who say... NI.

King Arthur: Cut down a tree with a herring? It can't be done.  
Knights of Ni: -scream and cover their ears-  
Knight 1: Don't say that word!  
King Arthur: What word?  
Knight 1: I cannot tell! Suffice to say, is one of the words the Knights of Ni cannot hear!  
King Arthur: How can we not say the word if you don't tell us what it is?  
Knights of Ni: -scream again-  
Knight 1: He said it again!  
King Arthur: What,"is"?  
Knight 1: No, no, not "is". Wouldn't get very far in life not saying "is".

Iggy: now mine! Now mine!

Me: okay…

Dingo: You must spank her well, and after you are done with her, you may deal with her as you like... and then... spank me.  
All: And me. And me too. And me.  
Dingo: Yes. Yes, you must give us all a good spanking.

Dingo: And after the spanking, the oral sex.  
Galahad: Well, I could stay a bit longer...

Me: my favourite part now!

_-__King Arthur has just cut the Black Knight's last leg off__-_  
Black Knight: All right, we'll call it a draw.  
King Arthur: -preparing to leave- Come, Patsy. _–_ rides off with Pasty-  
Black Knight: -calling after King Arthur- Oh, oh, I see! Running away, eh? You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!

Iggy: you have to admit, she likes some funny things.

Fang: true…

We Are Broken.

Chapter 4: let it begin…

I drew in a sharp breath as his fist connected hard three times into my ribs causing me to gasp for breath like a fish out of water. And you want to know the worst part? My side was perfectly bruise free as of a minute ago. Now I could already feel them forming.

"Don't fight back again Max, and if you think about you know what'll come your way." Ari's fist connected with my side once more before he left the small dark room. I took deep breaths trying to steady my erratic heartbeat before standing straight and walking out and continuing on my way to gym. Clary's gonna _love this,_ I though as I pushed the door open.

When I walked into the large open room all eyes were on me and as soon as Clary saw the look on my face she sprinted over to me with a worried look on her face. "What happened? What's wrong? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" She whisper yelled at me.

My hand twitched to my side and I swear there was a hazel fire blazing where her pupils were meant to be. I sighed, the movement causing me to wince but I pushed it down deep and into the waiting room full of pain that'd been on hold for years. But they'd never get through to me and I was making sure of it.

"Is there a problem Max?" Coach Child asked from right behind Clary, in a calm and caring voice. He was someone that truly cared about his students and I'd learnt that in my three days that I'd been here.

Clary opened her mouth to answer him most likely to ask if I could sit out today but I got to the punch line before her. "Nothing Coach," I said softly before pushing past Clary and going to join everyone else. She ran to catch up with me and when we just as we were heading outside for our lesson she caught my arm.

"As soon as school is out and we're home you're showing me what he did and then you're telling me what the hell you did for him to do it," she growled in my ear.

I nodded and throughout the whole class my ribs and stomach were screaming at me and I knew Clary was watching my every move so I tried not to show it but I knew I'd slipped up when we were all playing football and I jumped on one of the guys backs to catch the ball. Clary's eyes had widened as well as someone else's but I didn't see who.

"Max where in the world did you learn that?" Coach asked me which caused me to smile.

"Haven't you ever watched Australian AFL before sir?" I asked earning me a clap on the back from him.

"I like you ride. You've got spunk. Now get out of here and I'll see ya tomorrow," he pushed my back towards the door and I joined Clary who was waiting for me. And I started counting down the seconds till she finally blew her top.

---

I sighed and closed my eyes while I was getting my stomach and ribs checked out by my personal doc Clary all the while I was listening to her rant about my knowing better.

"What the hell were you thinking back there Max? I thought you would've remembered that when you do those jumps your shirt spikes up a bit and that revealed your bruises Max. God I thought you'd of known better," she pressed the steak on my bare skin and I sighed leaning back on the kitchen bench until my back hit the wall.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I knew I didn't need to say anything because she knew me too well. Hell, she was with me when I stool the cars, she was with me in the police station. She knew me left and right and those four years in the centre hadn't changed anything between us. What t did change was my outlook on love, it changed me more then Clary knew. I had built walls when I was in there and I didn't have the intention to bring them down anytime soon unless I was around her or Nicole.

And speaking of Nicole, she chose that moment in time to finish work at the vet and come home early. Her eyes widened and I lifted my hands up. "Now lets be honest; this isn't the worst thing you've seen," I said as she walked over to us.

"What happened Max?" she lifted the steak and I saw her eyes darken. Now I guess I forget to mention that she didn't know about Ari and quite frankly I didn't want her to know about him just yet. Just; when I'm in hospital I'll make sure she knows before then.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay dudes for those of you who have read Waking the Demon I have writers block so I cant get the next part up which kinda pisses me off seeing as I have so many ideas but I just don't know how to put them into a story but don't worry it'll come to me.

Okay I hope you like my chapter, its been sitting here just screaming at me Go Taylah! Go Taylah! Meaning up fucking date so here we are, having this loving one way conversation. Any way I hope you like it and my up dates might get a bit slow coz I start my first year of high school in a couple weeks and I'm totally bummed, bored –which makes me NOT want to update- and I'm lonely right now so ah yeah.

Fang: what is this an AA meeting?

Me: it is?! Oh well then my name is Taylah, I'm a Libra and I'm completely obsessed with Maximum Ride. And there's the slightest chance that I'm gay. Weird huh? But then again I think there's a small gay person in all of us.

Iggy: I'll drink to that!

Me: and Iggy and I are raging alcoholics which isn't good seeing as I'm 13 and he's 14. shit man this is fucked up.

Fang: you're telling me. Any way I'm deeply in love with Max and she doesn't know it.

Me: dude haven't you like, read the 5th book? She totally wants you.

Iggy: yeah, she totally wants your _body!_

Me: -snickers-

Fang: yeah kill a guys dreams why don't ya!

We Are Broken

Chapter 5: broken

I had tossed and turned that night; not getting a wink of sleep. I groaned as I leapt down the front steps of the house still listening to Bones whine about me going. He had always done it. As if he though I disappear and never come back to him. I sighed before putting the portable coffee cup to my lips and drinking it slowly.

Clary looked at me worryingly but I just shrugged her off as I normally did. I knew she was worried about what I was doing to myself; what _he _was doing to me. I mean she was getting nervous with all the coffee drinking and the fact that I had been smoking on again, off again. Something she knew to be a nervous habit of mine because she knew that I was trying to quit. Hell I had quit when I was in the centre but the past couple weeks have been hard and with the constant threat of Ari hanging around, well I guess it was back.

"Max are you going to take the bus or are you going to drive there?" I looked at the garage and thought it over. On the one hand I could be stuck on a bus with twenty something other persons or I could be in my own car or in this case bike because my car was in the shop.

"I think I'll do the bike Clary, you want to come with me?" I asked before heading towards the large metal door.

"It's been a while since I've played witness to your driving so what the hell do you think? Of course I'm tagging along."

I bent down and unlocked the garage at the base before pulling it up. I walked in and set my empty cup of coffee on the table and grabbed my leather jacket off the wall along with hers and handed it to her while I kicked the stander up and brought her out of the garage.

FANG'S POV

A slight rev of an engine sounded a couple feet away and when I looked up I saw two people on a sleek sports motorbike pull into the lot and park in two spaces away.

"That's the last time I ride with you Max. you're killer on the track but you dead scary on the way to school," one of the people on the bike said before taking off the helmet to reveal a very pretty girl who had potential but she wasn't the one that I was looking for.

"Clary I drive the same way in a car. Only this thing doesn't have four wheels a roof and windows," the helmet came off and I was taken aback when I saw that it was that girl that I had pull off Mike, the local asshole. The girl with the killer throwing arm and the bruises on her stomach.

"Yeah but you drive the same way you did when you were thirteen and making the get away. Man if there were any cops on the road you would be finished man," the girl – Clary said.

"You worry too much babe. I wouldn't do that again if it was the last thing that'd get me paid on earth. Trust me from sister to sister." Max placed her helmet on the bike before she started to move away shaking her head. She looked around the parking lot as if she were scanning it for anyone she didn't want to see before her brown eyes met my midnight blue ones.

Her gaze was strong and deep, as if she wasn't looking at me but through me or right inside me and into my soul. Her eyes, they were hypnotising. I didn't want to look away and I felt drawn to her almost as if I had swallowed a big ass magnet and I was being pulled to her. Okay I know that's a very strange metaphor but hey, it's the best a guy can come up with.

"Nic-key what are you looking at?" I turned my head and mentally sighed at Lissa. She was sexy and had great legs and she was an _amazing _kisser but the way she acts just pisses me off. She acts like she's better then everyone and she hates my friends not to mention my little sister.

"Nothing." I watched Max walk past me, glaring at Lissa as she went with Clary trailing behind her.

"You know Lissa you might have everything now. You might be popular and everything but in a fue years no ones going to give a rats about if you were popular at school. Because its just a stupid title. And you seem to go perfectly with it because you're a stupid airheaded bimbo," Max said pausing briefly before walking off; her hand holding Clary's while they talked their heads bent close together as they talked.

I couldn't help the smirk that pushed its way onto my lips and my eyes followed after her but my moment was broken when Lissa spoke in that over pitched voice that made me want to scratch my ear drums out.

"Nicky how could you let that whore talk to me like that!? She should be-" I looked at her, not listening to a word that came out of her mouth at all before making up my mind and even after my thoughts she was _still _talking.

"Lissa shut the hell up. I can't stand you talking anymore. You act like you're some kind of queen and I can't take it. We're through babe. And I'd say sorry but I'm not. See ya." I turned and started walking away but she just had to open her mouth.

"Nicolas Benson if you walk away right now we're through. I mean it!" you could hear the desperation in her voice and I couldn't help but laugh, she really didn't get the fact that we already were through. Sheesh she _is _an airheaded bimbo. I smirked at the name that Max had called her and continued to walk away.

----

"ZOMG MAX did you hear? Fang dumped Lissa this morning like right after you told her off. Wow I can't believe he did it. But then again it's normal seeing as he had a new girl nearly every week but this had been one of his longest relationships ever! TWO WEEKS! Wow I wonder who his gonna have next?" Nudge asked in an animated voice.

"Well she's going to be dressed like a slut you know the shortest skirt on the rack and with the tee shirt that looks like it'd been painted on and she's going to have long hair and a fact tan," I said sitting back in my seat was my arms crossed over my chest while I starred at the food on my tray.

"Woah Max how do you know that?" Nudge asked while Clary and Iggy looked at me in interest.

I pointed a finger without uncrossing my arms. "Because she's sitting in his lap with her tongue down his throat." They all turned their heads simultaneously in the direction in which I had pointed and they all fake gagged at the same time while I just looked at them.

It'd always bugged me how girls could be so thick. How they couldn't see when they were being used. But then again some girls feel the need to be held even if they knew that it wouldn't be for long. I shook my head and turned my gaze to look at Nudge. "So when's my 'do' going to be done eh?" I asked hoping to change the subject and thankfully it did because I was quite finished with Fang's seduction habits or whatever you want to call 'em.

"Well I'm fully booked for the next two weeks but I'll be free Tuesday the week after. I can book you in advance if you like. I would really like you to come in because the things that I'm thinking sound good and look good when I've drawn it and done it on those dummy things. You'll look like Hayley Williams as Laura said when she saw what I was doing. Only you won't have all that red just bits here and there. I really hope you like it."

I smiled at nudge and uncrossed my arms. "If you're the one doing my hair then how can't I like it? Nudgie? I put my trust in you when it comes to my hair and you should know that because I've never let anyone other then Clary and Nicole near it."

"It's true, she'd cut it off with the kitchen knife until I went out on a limb and asked to cut it for her. Boy I've never seen anyone so jumpy," Clary smiled knowingly at me because she knew _why _I was jumpy.

"You're hair looks styled now Max," Iggy said which surprised pretty much all of us.

"I dyed the bottom part of my hair purple when I was in my little detention centre a couple weeks ago as it turns out. It looked really cool but all the other girls frowned upon me which made my smile harder. I was troublesome in there and it really set people off. I guess it hasn't all washed out yet."

"Oh that's not all that hard to believe Max. You nearly punched Lissa in gym two days ago because she was picking on Clary and man you practically snapped at her. Your fist was clenched, shaking, the whole shebang." Iggy said grinning as he recalled the class.

"You're in our class?" Clary asked surprised and at the same time Iggy and I nodded.

I heard moaning coming from across the cafeteria and leaned to the left to see it was from the latest pompom throwing bimbo in Fang's lap. My forehead creased when she moaned again and I groaned before sighing. I pulled off a grape from my bunch and threw it at them which made them pull apart so fast the girl nearly fell off the seat. Fang turned to look at me and I glared.

"Why don't you keep it down eh? People are trying to eat over here and I don't particularly want to lose my lunch but I think I will because the sounds you two are making are making me sick so why don't you go and shove you ritual-public-love making up your-'" Clary shot her hand out and covered my mouth before I could say anything else.

"Max," she said tiredly, "do not did yourself a hole okay? Because I will put the dirt back in while you're trying to get out. You know I will now shut it." Clary growled the last part as I sunk my teeth into her hand causing her to pull her hand away from my mouth. "Did you just bite me?"

I smirked at her. Yes I did my fine freaky friend slash sister!" I turned my gaze back to Fang and the ho in his lap. "Oh and what I was going to say before I was _so _rudely interrupted was why don't you go and shove you ritual-public-love making up your ass but only AFTER you pull your thumbs out because if you were smarter – which you guys AREN'T- you'd know that people don't really want to see that kind of shit because its gross. And well the noises aren't that much of a help."

I turned to look at the girl that Fang was swopping spit with. "And maybe you should try a silencer. If it works for people with guns then it has to work for you…OH WAIT! You'd have to be small and very, very skinny for a silencer to be placed so I guess that's out of the ques- OW THAT HURT CLARY!" I turned to glare at her and she gave me _The Stare._ Now that's a scary look and its one that I taught her.

"Hey don't give me that look, I taught you that look and besides. You know it's true. About where they should shove it, not about the guns although it's a theory that they should try."

"Max now is SOOO not the time for this." Clary stood out of her seat and then looked at me very hard. I sighed as she pointed to the door.

"Man I thought _I _was the big sister in this relationship," I stood and walked out the door that she had pointed and was welcomed with the smell of trees and blue skies and green grass.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON MAXIMUM?" Clary screamed at me and I shook my head. I met her eyes and smiled before leaning in close, _really _close.

"Are you telling me that you don't agree with me? I mean seriously I know you Clar, I can read you like an open book. No matter how much you fume at me I know that somewhere deep down in that protective body of yours, that you thought it was funny and true."

She searched my eyes while I spoke and I saw the ghost of a smile cross her face and I smiled slightly.

"I know that you're looking out for me and doing everything in your will that's humanly possible NOT to get me into trouble but you know it's a lost cause. Sooner or later I'll do something to slip up and its something that I'm looking forward to but you and I both know that its coming and we cant stop it."

"But we can try Max! I-I don't want to lose you again man. I just got you back!" I pulled Clary to my chest and I buried my head in her hair and sighed, closing my eyes. her arms wrapped tightly around me and I felt tears leak from her eyes.

"but when I do go promise me one thing okay? When I'm in a cell down at the police station for finally killing Ari or killing Lissa because of her sluttiness and am singing the jail song out of tune with a _very _triumphant grin plastered on my face that you'll take care of Bones and…be gentle with my rides." Clary laughed into my chest before pulling away.

"You want to know the sad thing?" she asked while we started back to the lunch room.

"What?" I asked opening the door for her.

"The sad thing is I can just _see _you in a jail cell down in the police station for finally killing Ari or Lissa because of her sluttiness and I can see your triumphant grin plastered on your face while you sing the jail song." I smiled down at her.

"And you want to know the scary thing that I am seeing right now?"

"What?" she asked as we sat back down.

"I can just see you in the jail cell next to mine with a triumphant grin plastered on your face while you're singing the jail song because you've crashed my car into a Wal-Mart light post and were doing some crazy shit in the superstore that got you arrested but only AFTER you tried to hump so old woman's leg and she was actually enjoying it!"

I couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter –which was just a couple of chuckles to anyone other then Clary- at her disgusted face. "Okay Max…that's…just ew. Okay, ew!"

"I think I've found out how were going to have fun here on those days when I get bored."

"I think I'm going to like a bored Max. I think I'm gonna like her a lot," iggy said with a grin and I matched it evilly.

Clary sighed. "Good God someone hide her keys!"


	6. Chapter 6

I'd just like to say that this chapter goes out to nm-maximumride4eva for getting me to actually put the chap up. All it needed was and ending. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU BABE!!!!!!!!!!!

You guys will probably be wondering about mooooo-cow thing that's later on in the chapter but I was hanging with my fiancé Tori –my best friend and yes we're girls- and step sis Tara and they were telling me about all the things they do at their high school seeing as we going to different places and they were telling me about one of the guys in their group and all he says in Moocow. So please just bare with me because a lot of stuff that happens in my real life will and might possibly wind up here.

Me: man I miss Tori.

Iggy: yeah man she's awesome.

Fang: I'll never forget her awesome hide and seek skills.

Me: me neither…

Flashback:

Me: -gets elbowed in the eye in closet under the stairs.- what the hell are you doing Tori?

Tori: -climbing over me and from around the wall where I was hiding- I just got an idea. I'll hide behind the door that way when they open it they wont see me!

Me: but here's better!

Tori: -ignores me-

-door opens outwards-

Tara: found you Tori.

Tori: ahhhh poopie!

Yep good times. But on a sad note I'd just like to say that one of the coolest year twoers I knew has sadly died last week after his fight against some illness which I cant remember. He was one awesome little dude that had a great kick. We'll miss ya buddy! R.I.P Jared. I hope you get our 72 virgins although seeing as you were what 6? 7? I don't or well hope you don't know what to do with them! Hehe…awkward silence…

Tori: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: rrtard.

We Are Broken

Chapter 6: the whispers of a pained hip thruster

His fists came down on her like a heavy rain, black bruises forming quickly though he never let up. Her blood coated his clenched fists though to no anvil was he letting up. I body was tensed and her jaw was clenched, determined to not let a sound escape her lips while the beating was taking place although it was eating at her from the inside out. The raw pain she felt in her stomach, the blinding pain that came from the lacerations on her arms where he got at with a knife.

She was just glad no one was her to see her in the state that she was in, she was glad the Clary had taken Nicole out to the mall. But was also desperate to have some come and break him away from her. Desperate to have someone swoop in and save her. And in all truth, she was hoping that the man that pulled Mick off of her would pull _him _off of her. There was a pause in the sharps blows and Max took her chance.

She pulled away from him and ran out of her room and down the hall, once again glad that she'd picked the spare room down stairs rather then up because getaways like this would be impossible. Her feet took her to the kitchen where she let out a gasp when she saw Bones lying on the floor, blood trailing from his side. Shaking her head she pushed the kitchen door open and ran out into the yard. She couldn't get side tracked, not now.

Bloodied arms pumped at her side while she ran rounding the corner of her house to the gate only to come to a stop, slipping to the ground trying to get up for Ari was standing there, waiting for her with an evil glint in his eyes. it was murderous and she knew that he was out for blood. Her blood.

A dark figure rose up behind Ari and threw a-

I sprung up in bed, sweat beading my skin; glimmering in the early morning light. I took deep breaths trying to get the remnants of the dream out of her but they stayed, scarred into the darkness of her memories. Where it would hopefully stay. Moaning slightly, she climbed out of bed, wincing as I went.

Stretching my arms of my head I managed to ignore the sudden pain that flared up in m core. I mean after all, what I'd just dreamed _did _happen, two days ago. The only thing that was torturing me was the fact that that dark shadow had never come to save me, instead I was dragged back around the house and forced into the kitchen where he continued his beatings until I lost consciousness and I guess he left.

I was glad that Nicole and Clary returned after I'd regained consciousness and had cleaned my self up although they knew that I'd been through something and that I wasn't telling them everything or well I wasn't telling _Nicole _everything. As soon as she saw me Clary knew what happened and that night had gone off at me at how I should tell Nic about everything before it was too late.

I sighed and went to my closet to change out of my pyjamas. I opened the door and flicked the light on before walking in. I cruised through my cloths, picking out my worn black skinny jeans and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus tee shirt as well as my dark green army coat with the large Korn print on the back.

Pulling the tee over my head I winced as it strained at my sore muscles, as well as the crusting lines on my arms caused by the serrated knife that was Ari's weapon other then his fists. I bent down and pulled just started to pull my jeans on when I heard a shocked gasp come from behind me. I quickly pulled the jeans up and turned to see Nicole standing behind me. I did the button and in one quick, smooth movement, I pulled the zipper up.

"Max when…how…who…why didn't you…." She fought for the right words and the pain on her face when she looked at me made me full really guilty that I hadn't told her earlier, I mean after all; I think at the pace Ari's going I'll wined up in hospital pretty gosh darn soon.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug that made my body scream but I bit down the pain enough to whisper something in her ear that made her pull back in shock. I pulled away from her and grabbed my faded pair on red converse and my Korn coat before walking around, pecking her cheek as I did so.

Walking down stairs I saw Clary was ready and waiting for me. She sighed when I walked straight passed the kitchen not even bothering to grab something to eat. I grabbed to keys to my beat up black 1958 Plymouth Fury and motioned for her to follow. I hadn't spoke to either of them for the two days but I knew that it was ending to day; I mean I did after all whisper in Nicole's ear. Clary joined me a fue seconds later holding a green apple.

She held it out in front of me as we reached my car which was on the curb in front of the house. "You need to eat Max." sighing I grabbed the apple and turned to the car.

"Just get in Clary, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Give till this afternoon," I said softly before climbing into the cabin of the car, I heard her sigh before she climbed in. I turned on the car and closed my eyes when Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.

Clary groaned before pulling out the shoebox with everyone of my cassette tapes. She shook her head before looking at me. "Dude you have to update your cassette tape collection."

My furrowed. "Why?"

"Well for one their cassette tapes and two; Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica. It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

I grabbed the Black Sabbath cassette from her grasp and put it in. "House rules Clary, driver picks their music and shotgun shuts their cakehole."

Clary rolled her eyes when I started singing alone to Children of the Grave. I grinned and pulled away from the curb. I knew that Ari had smashed me to pieces – Clary and Nicole clarified that. But the one thing that he'll never be able to do is break down or see through the wall that I'd so expertly put up, brick by brick until the only ones that could see through the façade were the ones closest to me.

FANG'S POV

I remembered the screams that pierced my ears two nearly three days ago and I could still feel the shivers that ran down my spine, could still smell that salty sent of blood that'd lingered in the air that day and shuddered. It was so close to me, so close that it could've been right next door. It was terrible to think that someone was going no being forced to endure that was horrible.

Blaring music sounded from my left and I saw a beat up vintage car enter the lot and pull up in the empty space beside me. The windows were rolled up fast before the engine was turned off and Max and Clary climbed out of the car. I watched as Max did it slower and with such a painful glint in her eyes I'm surprised that her sister hadn't noticed.

Three weeks Max had been here and much to her annoyance and plainly for my amusement I'd started hanging around her more although I'd never seen where she lives and I realise now how stalkerish that sounds. Clary had a worried look on her face when she joined her in front of my car.

Why was it; that no one saw what I saw. Walking up to her I leaned in close enough that our noses nearly brushed against each other and I looked her dead in the eyes; reading her like an open book like I knew she was with me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away answering me unvoiced question. She'd tell me at the right time.

Sighing I pulled away and we walked through the gates and onto the campus. I watched Max from the corner of my eye and saw her looking around for someone and when her gaze landed on the person she stood a little closer to me. I followed her gaze and saw Ari watching us with a certain flashing through his striking blue eyes. I noticed Max's body tense and so did her sister who leaned closer to her and wrap her arm around Max's small waist.

I shook my head and moved closer to Max; obscuring Ari's line of sight so that all he could see was my body and Clary's arm swinging back and forth now and then. "The sooner he finds out he is a freak the better because I'm sure the mental institute is still looking for one of their missing patients," I whispered causing a small smile to reach both their mouths.

"Not quite a mental institute; something more…disciplinary," Max whispered back to me and I saw a ghost of worry flash across her face.

* * *

Do you what I absolutely hate? With a passion? If you guys say bacon I swear someone will come to your house and kill you while you sleep. I mean, who could hate bacon? Back on topic, I hate awkward silences. Actually I think nearly everyone in the world hates awkward silences but that sooo not my point. I hate them because I never know how to feel them but NOW thanks to Max I know.

"Awwww come Max please let me pick your cloths! Please, please, please, pwease!" her head was turned away because Nudge had learned that the terrible art of bambi eyes is Max's weakness so she tries it with everything.

"The only reason why Nudge wants to pick out your cloths is because she wants to get a good view! Ah huh you know what I mean! That's right I went there!" as soon as Iggy said that he started hip thrusting thus bringing on the on awkward silence.

Max leaned in closer to me with a strange look on her face. "Awkward silence," she whispered loudly. "Mooooooooooooooooooocow." I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at her; silently questioning her sanity. Although I must say, that certainly broke the silence.

Everyone doubled over laughing and what the funny part was that Iggy started his exaggerated hip thrusts and Max joined in bringing on a whole new round of laughter. I felt eyes watching us and looked up to see a bunch of girls looking at us strangely or more likely looking at Max strangely. Max seemed to notice it too.

"What? Just because the perverted hip thrusts aren't in _YOUR _code of conduct doesn't mean it's not in mine!" her saying this without easing up just made Clary and Nudge laugh harder. Iggy slapped her a high five and they kept going at it while everyone else just watched while they ate their lunch.

"Yo Max! Talk to me talk to me talk to me bay-bay!" Max stopped her E.P.H.T (exaggerated perverted hip thrusting) and turned to look at the guy who called it out.

"Yo Liam! Go screw your self go screw yourself go screw yourself bay-bay!" she called back cupping her hands around her mouth drawing her tee shirt up higher revealing once again the black bruises on her stomach that made my blood boil every time I saw them.

As soon as the hype let down which was about three minutes later she stretched, scratched her nose and looked at all of us. "So….who's up for some Rugby League?" I watched as everyone's hand flew up as well as some of the surrounding guys who were leaning back in their chairs talking to each of us.

I watched as a grin bloomed on Max's face and was surprised to find my heart skipped a beat. Why the hell was I feeling this way about her? Every time I see her my heart freezes and chokes me and whenever we touch I feel a static. **(Sorry guys but when I started to remember the song Every Time We Touch by Cascada ;) sorry!) **Am I falling for the first true female friend I've in a long time?

* * *

oh and for a side note I'd like to point out that Tori and I get married quite often. There's no kissing seeing as we're both girls and becasue that's just well icky! Sorry to all you sikkos out there that wanted us to kiss! oh and how do you like the beginning of the chappy? Love it? Hate it? I wouldn't know because I'm not a mind reader and because I don't really want you kid - sorru birdnap Angel. Naaaaaaaaaaaaah I think I might take Akila. I can just see how that would play out.

--

Fang: so Akila you know Total's and your name make Takila?

Akila: arf arf.

Me: yeah she already knew.

Iggy: you speak dog?

me: noooooooooo I only speak two langues; English and Bad English. I'm just skilled and truely am awesome!

Akile: arf arf bark bark!

Me: I'M NOT GETTING COCKY!

Fang+Iggy: -back away slowly.

--

me: yeah though it sounds like fun I dont think so.


	7. Important!

**It was brought to my attention just how long it has been since I last updated and for that I apologize. But honestly, it's because I wasn't happy with this story and I had jumped off the MR bandwagon. But I can safely tell you that I am going to rewrite this entire story and make it actually worth reading because let's face it, the writing is sloppy, plot is weak and my spelling was terrible. **

**I'd also like to state that I am changing the pairing from Fang/Max to Iggy/Max, mainly because I think Fang is an arse and all those kinds of things. Well, that and because I really like me a handsome ginger *dreamy expression at the thought of a ginger* Also, because I can't remember the last name I used for Nicole and Clary, I will be making a new one up for them. Many apologies. **

**So here I am, alerting you to the fact that this story is once again being written and is not in fact forgotten like some people think. I really hope you enjoy my rewritten version because honestly the original is absolutely horrendous.**

**The new version's title won't be 'We Are Broken', simply for the fact that that would just become confusing and it would frustrate both of us when trying to read, you because it if they were both called 'We Are Broken' you could be waiting yonks for an update when the other would be updated slightly regularly, for me because I would get confused between which 'WAB' to update.**

**The new version will be called 'Well Done You' and I got the title from Edmund's album because I feel the songs of the album pertain to the story line quite well. I really hope you guys like the rendition of an old story.**

**Many thanks to those who have managed to stick with this story despite my incredibly long hiatus.**

**Love,**

**Taylah.**


End file.
